triondfandomcom-20200215-history
StumbleUpon
StumbleUpon: What it is, What it isn't StumbleUpon aims to direct massive traffic to your content while enhancing viewers' Internet experience. But before you learn how to use and maximize this tool, you need to know exactly what it is and how it can contribute to your publishing success. StumbleUpon is a social website, and not a search engine. Search engines give you very targeted traffic " viewers search for specific items and keywords are matched to your content. Social websites like StumbleUpon send you more diverse traffic. Here's how: *Viewers tag their interests and surf by clicking on a button on the StumbleUpon tool bar, which directs them to various websites that match their interests *They can tag the web page they are on or give it a "thumbs up" or "thumbs down", indicating if they want to see it again *They can also surf the web, tag and submit specific websites, so they can keep track of their favorite sites or share them with others How to Use StumbleUpon *Go to StumbleUpon's website and install the toolbar, which is compatible with Internet Explorer and Firefox *Check if the web page your content is on is already listed on StumbleUpon. To do this, just visit this page and type in the content"s URL. *If the page is not listed, use your just-installed toolbar to tag and review it - click on the blue "thumbs up" symbol with the "I like it!" next to it. *On the pop-up panel that opens, categorize the web page, write a short description and tag with specific keywords. The page will now be included in StumbleUpon"s database and will show up when users with similar interests to yours use the StumbleUpon toolbar to surf the Internet. The Benefits of StumbleUpon StumbleUpon can generate massive amounts of traffic to a specific web page that"s been stumbled - an average of 100+ to 8000+ unique visitors every day. Once the web page your content is on gets stumbled, it"ll usually get visitors right away from all over the world and enable you to: *Acquire rapid exposure for your content *Attract long-term traffic and a loyal base of readers " fast *Gain numerous backlinks from StumbleUpon visitors with websites *Generate more income from the increased traffic What Does It Take to Be Stumbled Upon? In a word, your content must be worth it. Remember, StumbleUpon visitors must be able to assess your content with one glance and decide whether to continue browsing OR stumble ahead to the next site. And what are StumbleUpon users attracted to? Interesting news. Unique, never-seen-before content or concepts. Attractive photos and multimedia. Make sure your content has all these elements, and you can be assured of a lot of "thumbs ups" and repeat visits to your content. Here are some tips to increase your repeat-visit rate from StumbleUpon visitors. *Your content should be information-rich - so rich that it can't be digested in just one visit. *Your content should offer insights or in-depth material that can only be accessed there - thus, the importance of original creations. *Your content should include one or more helpful links *Your content headline and description should grab attention and be easy to remember How Can You Maximize Your StumbleUpon Performance? You've done your best to attract StumbleUpon visitors, but there are also external factors that affect the amount of traffic you have - from how many StumbleUpon users thumbed up your content to how many StumbleUpon friends you have. So what else besides great content do you need to increase the number of visitors you have and retain them as part of your reader community? *Make Stumble friends. Vote for and review their content. They'll do the same for you. This usually leads to more and immediate traffic. *Use more general, less specific tags *Get on the Stumble Buzz webpage and see what's hot. Publish content that you think has chances to get on that page. When your content consistently receives positive stumbles (around 300+), it will move onto this page just like the Digg homepage. Category:Distrubution